Wolffe
Wolffe was a Clone Trooper of the Clone Wars and was known for being the commander of Wolfpack. He was placed under the command of Jedi General Plo Koon. Biography Abregado Before the destruction of the Malevolence, Wolffe was seen wearing Clone Officer gear and the armor he wore in battle was never seen. At this time, Wolffe showed great skill in managing a damaged escape pod, as well as never abandoning hope for rescue. Throughout the War After the destruction of the Malevolence, Wolffe was seen wearing standard Phase I Clone Trooper Armor with many dark blue markings and the Wolfpack logo printed onto his helmet. Wolffe was equipped with a kama and a rangefinder. Most notably, Wolffe had a cybernetic eye replacement, for his original one was lost due to an attack by Asajj Ventress on Khorm. Later, prior to the Battle of Felucia, Wolffe changed the color scheme again to gray with the same symbol. Battle of Felucia Wolffe and Koon joined Skywalker and Tano on the planet Felucia, where the Republic was battling the Confederacy for control of the strategic world. As the Jedi pressed their assault into Separatist-held territory, General Grievous dispatched battle droid reinforcements aboard a C-9979 landing craft to one of his outposts on Felucia to secure his grip on the system. Just as Grievous's reinforcements were being deployed, Koon developed a three-part strike plan to divide and conquer the droids' defenses: while he and Wolffe assaulted the outpost's left flank, Skywalker and Rex would attack the front gate, and Tano would breach the base's rear entrance. Once all of the Jedi's forces had moved into position, Koon had the Republic's AT-TE walkers open fire on the droid outpost from an adjacent ridge. While Skywalker and Rex battled the droids at the front gate, Koon led the way to the top of the base via a Force Jump, and Wolffe and the Wolfpack followed with their jetpacks. Koon, Wolffe, and their men cut through the battle droids on top of the base before joining Skywalker's men on the ground, where, with the aid of Comet, Sinker, Boost, and the others of Tano's Wolfpack division, they captured the outpost's command center and destroyed the remainder of the battle droids, including the base's tactical droid commander. Unbeknownst to her comrades, however, Tano had been captured by Trandoshan hunters during the battle and had been taken to the Trandoshan moon of Wasskah. Although Tano was nowhere to be found at the Felucian outpost the next morning, Skywalker, Koon, Wolffe, Rex, and their men were forced to pull out from Felucia and return to Coruscant without her, though Koon relayed the matter of the missing Padawan to the Republic's intelligence assets throughout the rest of the Outer Rim Territories and within the Confederacy itself. Mission to Iceberg Three Shortly after the Battle of Felucia, General Grievous led a Separatist invasion of the Calamari system, home to the Mon Calamari shipbuilders who were crucial to the Republic war effort. After Mon Calamari King Yos Kolina petitioned for Republic assistance to combat Grievous's invasion, Koon, Wolffe, an unidentified Jedi Knight, and the 104th Battalion were dispatched to reinforce the Calamari system. Upon arrival in the Calamari system, Koon's task force discovered that the situation was far worse than previously believed: a comet named Iceberg III was the only Republic position left to defend the system against complete Separatist control. Thanks to the Jedi Knight's leadership of the Republic starfighter squadrons, Koon's fleet was able to reach Iceberg III's Republic outpost with minimal casualties, and Wolffe and his men were deployed on the comet with cold assault gear. As the Jedi High Council had to be notified of the Republic's slipping hold on the Calamari system, Wolffe and the Jedi Knight took a single LAAT/i gunship to the last standing Communications Tower on the comet, cutting through waves of battle droids and droid starfighters to reach the tower. Once they had relayed the news of Grievous's invasion to the High Council, Wolffe and the Jedi Knight returned to the Republic outpost. There, Wolffe and the Jedi Knight found that Iceberg III's civilians were being evacuated off-world to a Republic base on a nearby planet, under the threat of an impending Separatist assault on Iceberg III. As Koon held off the Confederate attack fleet in orbit of the comet, the task of protecting the LAAT/i evacuation transports until their departure fell to Wolffe and the Jedi Knight. The 104th Battalion quickly set up defensive turret platforms along the route to the Republic base, just as Grievous launched his assault on the outpost. While the Jedi Knight oversaw the defensive turrets, Wolffe led the Wolfpack into battle against Grievous's ground forces, defending the two paths leading to the outpost and only stopping to re-supply with ammunition. Wolffe and the Jedi Knight were able to hold off the invaders long enough for all three waves of the Republic's refugee transports to depart. Just as the 104th Battalion prepared to retreat from Iceberg III, Grievous landed at the outpost to personally lead his forces to victory. Wolffe and his men left the task of battling Grievous to the Jedi Knight, who managed to defeat the Separatist General. With the Separatists temporarily pushed back, Wolffe, the Jedi Knight, and the 104th Battalion evacuated from Iceberg III to Koon's fleet in orbit of the comet. Upon meeting with Koon, Wolffe was alarmed to learn that Yos Kolina had been assassinated—with the Mon Calamari King gone, tensions were quickly escalating between the Mon Calamari people and their Quarren neighbors. Mercy Mission to Aleen The 104th Battalion were despatched to Aleen after several groundquakes affected the planet. The droids C-3PO and R2-D2 went missing on an underground adventure. C-3PO was the translator to communicate between Wollfe and King Manchucho, leader of the Aleena. Rescuing Adi Gallia When Adi Gallia's cruiser was under attack by General Grievous, the cyborg took Gallia hostage. The Jedi Council sent General Plo Koon and his troops to rescue her on the Invisible Hand. While Plo and his men fended off some droids, Gallia, Wolffe, and another trooper came over to the scene. Wolffe said Grievous had fled once they rescued Gallia. C-3PO and R2-D2 were captives after fleeing a pirate ship and shouted not to shoot at them. Wolffe was shocked to encounter them again and told Plo these were the droids he dropped off at Gallia's cruiser. Plo said Wolffe would love to hear 3PO's story, but he didn't want to. Facts *Despite having one eye, Wolffe was keen and observant. His detail orientation was shown when Wolffe noticed General Eeth Koth was using hand signals. *Wolffe was known to have at least four sets of armor (excluding cold weather gear) as he modified it numerous times throughout the war. Appearances *Rising Malevolence (first appearance) *Grievous Intrigue *R2 Come Home *Citadel Rescue *Padawan Lost﻿ *Mercy Mission *Nomad Droids WolfpackAleen.jpg|Wolffe leads the Wolfpack on Alleen to deliver relief supplies. Commander wolf and his men.JPG|Commander Wolffe and his men ready for action Wolffe-CometAction.png|Wolffe, Comet, and Sinker in action. ﻿﻿ Category:Clone Troopers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Commanders Category:Wolfpack Category:Clone Naval Officers